Vampire Blood
by Canadino
Summary: Maybe Seishiro and Fuuma aren't as different as they thought...seixsub, fuuxkam


**Disclaimer: If Tsubasa were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Vampire Blood

"So you're really leaving."

Kamui turned, a glare shot in the speaker's direction. His normally dark eyes started to lighten, as they usually did when he was angry. Which was what he found himself always being in Fuuma's presense. Still, this form of hostility did nothing to wipe the smirk off the treasure hunter's face, as if the situation was humorous. "Yes. Didn't you hear me before the _thousand_ times I said before? If you just didn't bring up the annoying fact that my not taking place in this country's future meant you won, Subaru and I would have left already."

"So you don't care about this place?" Fuuma looked around the shabby hallway of the Tocho. "How disappointing. This place grows on you." The absence of sarcasm in his voice made Kamui scoff.

"Maybe for humans," he muttered shortly.

"Why are you always bringing up humans as if they're scum of the earth? They're not so bad once you get to know them." Kamui tried to ignore this, but couldn't completely ignore Fuuma, who kept pestering him about it. Turning with a glare, he hoped his death glare would scare his annoyance away, but as usual, Fuuma gave him a blank look in return.

"In case you didn't realize it," Kamui said slowly, trying to contain his anger, "not only are _you_ a human, and you're not so tolerable yourself…"

"Touché," Fuuma shrugged.

"But your…" Kamui winced as he let the words slip out of his mouth. "…brother is a human too."

"Seishiro?" Fuuma noted the way Kamui jumped, as if the name was a physical blow. "I don't understand how you can be so at odds with him when your brother doesn't seem to explode every time he hears about him."

"That's because he was tricked." _More like seduced, actually_. Kamui turned away and continued down the corridor. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Apparently, Fuuma wasn't completely done yet. "He wasn't tricked. He gave Seishiro blood on his own will."

"After that bastard tricked him," Kamui spat out, feeling his eyes start to turn gold again. He had always thought it was so strange how Seishiro always insisted that he was always there to help them, but was always closer than necessary to his twin, how that hunter seemed to always know Subaru's weaknesses and use them against him until he was practically Seishiro's puppet. He hated watching his brother get taken advantage of, but Subaru would always be able to explain it away, saying Seishiro was just concerned.

Concerned his ass. Kamui knew that even an ocean's worth of concern or comfort would definitely not lead to sleeping together or any type of affectionate contact. He should have known better. He should have stopped his twin before he, in his tangled infatuated mind, complied with Seishiro's request to give him some of his vampire blood.

Subaru had been happy. He was willing to put up with his own personal grudges for the sake of his twin's happiness, but once Seishiro became life-threatening, he had to step in and pull the two of them away. Even now, it annoyed him to no end when his twin would still continue to think about the hunter after them (correction: after Subaru). Subaru would never openly acknowledge it, but they had been together long enough to know what the other was worrying about.

"If that's the way you prefer to think about it," Fuuma said, finally giving up on the topic. "If it would make you feel better, Seishiro actually did and still does care about Subaru…"

"No, it's not making me feel better, and I said I didn't want to talk about it anymore." The tone of voice made Fuuma hesitate for a moment and in this brief hiatus, Kamui changed the subject. "It doesn't matter anyway. I won't let him catch us. And once we leave, whatever you say or think won't reach me anymore."

"Fine, fine, whatever you want to think." Kamui spotted his twin a distance away and was starting to speed up to reach him when an arm stopped him. "What is it now, Fuuma?"

"Stop. Look. Don't bother him yet." Kamui turned to Subaru and his expression hardened again. His twin was still staring out into the dark of Tokyo, a listless forlorn expression on his face. He had been like that ever since Fuuma had told him Seishiro had been anxious to see him and seemed to be deep in thought despite everyone inside Tocho. You didn't have to be a genius to know what he was thinking about.

"I wasn't planning on _bothering_ him," Kamui insisted, frustration entering his voice again. He made move toward Subaru again when that annoying wire Fuuma had caught him again. "Dammit, let me go!" Subaru must have really been lost in though, Kamui realized, as he knew his twin would have turned at his outburst. This seemed to fuel the fire as he resisted more against his bonds. Fuuma had no thoughts of letting him free at the moment.

"I'm sure Subaru could use a break from your grudge," Fuuma nodded, pulling Kamui away.

"Use a break?! Do you even know what you're talking about?!" The wire only restrained his arms, but Fuuma had (nearly) been a match for him in the first place and was able to drag him away with ease. Finally away enough from Subaru so Kamui couldn't possibly break his twin's chain of though, Fuuma released the wire, along with an extremely pissed vampire.

"You're just like him," shot Kamui, pointing an accusing finger at the bewildered looking man in front of him. "Just like that brother of yours."

"But unlike him, I'm not after Subaru, or either of your blood." Kamui shot him another accusing glare.

"You never said you weren't after us, period. What do you want?"

"I want _you_."

Surprise invaded the carefully guarded vampire for nearly the first time in acid Tokyo, although it was quickly hidden away again. "Me?" he spat. "What do you want with _me_?"

A smile graced Fuuma's features, as if he were just introducing himself. "I guess I want a vampire for my own too, just like Seishiro."

Maybe he just kind of asked for Kamui to try and impale him with those words, but he was lucky the vampire was confused or else me might have really been killed. "You're…you're…" A loss of words. Fed up with trying to get him off his back, Kamui turned and headed in Subaru's direction. "I give up. Just leave me alone, you fluffy-headed idiot."

"Alright then," Fuuma shrugged, licking at his split lip. "I guess till next time."

"Will there _be_ a next time?" Kamui asked over his shoulder.

"There will be now you've got both of us after you." Kamui grimaced as he heard the treasure hunter follow him. Just like a puppy who just asks to be kicked.

"Fine. Chase all you like, but you'll never get us."

"But I'm only chasing you."

"What makes you think I'll let you catch me?"

"Because." Fuuma had been closer than he first figured because the next moment, he had been grabbed and spun around. "You want my blood." With that, he captured Kamui's lips with his own, although not with the intention of affection. More like he was trying to force the vampire to swallow the blood he was shoving in the other's mouth. After a moment of fierce resistance, a drop of blood managed to make its way past the tightly closed lips of the vampire.

Surprised by the unusually spicy taste of blood, Kamui let his defenses down a bit. Although, yes, he admitted most blood tasted the same to him, this one seemed somewhat different. He was going to continue pondering it when he realized Fuuma had accomplished his goal and was now trying to force affection on him. Pushing away, Kamui put enough distance between them so no such thing would ever happen again. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Did you like it?"

"What?"

"The blood."

Kamui opened his mouth and quickly closed it before he admitted, yes, it was decent. Unleashing his claws upon the idiot hunter again, he stormed away. "I hate you. I always will."

"That's okay," Fuuma called. "I like people hard-to-get."

Ag, dammit! The familiar homicidal urge appeared again and he had to exhibit great self control to prevent himself from cutting Fuuma to ribbons. Absentmindedly licking his blood-soaked fingers, Kamui vowed to never let that annoying man near him again.

Of course, unless, you know…he was feeling a little thirsty that day.

Owari

Note: Hello. Mankinfan here. Trying out my hand at Tsubasa, thank you very much. read and review, thank you and please.


End file.
